The Flames of Resistance
by knownobody
Summary: War is on the horizon! Ash and May must take charge of the Resistance, meanwhile Alex resigns and leaves the Resistance to deal with his Shadow, but Cipher is hot on his trail. Sequel to the Dark Reign of Cipher. Advanceshipping! I don't own pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

**This is part two of my Cipher series. This takes place immediately after the battle for the Sinnoh League. Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, or anything associated with it, so yeah, no suing please!

* * *

**

_**The Flames of Resistance**_

**Chapter 1**

May, a young brunette coordinator just barely past the age of fourteen wore an orange blouse with her black biker shorts underneath. She wore white gloves with black finger tips and had a green bandana with a white pokeball symbol on it tied on top of her head, causing her hair to form its signature style by coming down on the sides of her face. She also had a green fanny pack tied around her waist.

May clutched a boy in her arms, Alex. He had the same color hair and eyes as May, but his appearances greatly mimicked those of his father more than hers. He wore a torn white combat jacket with black pants. The boy looked extremely tired, and was breathing heavily, as if winded.

Standing over the two of them, Ash couldn't help but smile. He wore his Black vest with a yellow stripe crossing the vest horizontally down the middle. He wore baggy jeans and had a cap with a pokeball symbol on it. On his shoulder sat the loyal electric mouse, Pikachu. His yellow fur, covered in dirt and scraps, was soft to the touch.

"Mom, Can't… breathe," Alex forced out, just barely above a whisper to the girl holding him. May almost visibly jumped after hearing the first word.

'_Mom?'_ she thought to herself. The last time she was called by that name was when she escorted Manaphy to the Sea Temple. May accepted that she would become the boy's mother over time, and the thought still brought a smile to her face, but she never once heard him call her that before. With a loving smile May held Alex tighter for a second before letting him breathe. Although she wasn't hugging him anymore, May still had him in her arms.

Alex tried to stand but after seeing that it was impossible, Alex gave in and let his future mother be his support beam. Ash dropped to his knees, took off his cap and put it on his son's head, pulling the bill down to cover his face, chuckling as he did so.

"I guess I'm too beat up to move on my own," Alex said mournfully as May pulled the bill of the hat up. Gardevoir, Alex's loyal embrace pokemon sat down next to her trainer and was about to try and heal some of his injuries. "Gardy, don't even try it, you're just as tired and beat up as I am," Alex said without even having to look at the Gardevoir.

_"But, you're hurt," _Gardevoir tried to reason.

_"And you used all of your energy in that psycho-boost attack," _Alex replied via telepathy.

Gardevoir began to say something else but Alex let his weariness get the better of him and drifted off to sleep. Using May's chest as a pillow and her heart beat as a lullaby, the last thing he saw before he let his dreams take him were his parent's shinning faces gleaming in the morning sun.

May was startled by the boy's actions, as well as the fact that she became his pillow, but quickly shook it off and her surprise was replaced by happiness. Ash gave his girlfriend a loving smile, which May graciously answered. He gave the girl a quick, chaste kiss on the lips causing her to blush, just the way he thought was adorable.

"Oh Ash Ketchum, what am I going to do with you?" May joked in a kind loving tone as she lightly shook her head, a smile on her face the entire time. Ash chuckled in response. Looking at the sleeping boy in her arms, May reached back into her bag for a pokeball. "Blazekin, can you please carry him for us?" May asked her starter pokemon. The tall fighting fire type, happily nodded its head before reaching down for the boy. Both Ash and May urged caution to the blaze pokemon as it carried the sleeping boy back to the downed drop ship.

As they traveled, slowly and carefully, Ash couldn't help but notice that the elderly lady that had stopped him and May just moments ago had completely disappeared.

* * *

"Emily, you are grounded!" Dawn roared at her daughter. Dawn yelled with such sheer force that everyone nearby had to cover their ears for fear of going deaf. Blue closed her eyes as well, fearing to look at her mother. Blue jumped in shock when she felt her mother's arms wrap around her small frame.

"Mom…" her voice trailed off.

"I was so worried for you, When I saw him holding you, I-" Dawn struggled to say, tears freely flowing from her eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you," the mother said as she buried her face in her daughter's hair. Blue began to cry as well, and returned her mother's hug.

Gary stood back watching the scene, a smile gracing his face. One of his soldiers approached him and snapped to a salute. Gary turned to face the troop and noticed how dirty his uniform was and all the scrapes and bruises he had. "Report," Gary said calmly.

"Sir! Red Team and Yellow Team have successfully cleared the city of all Cipher forces, and have linked up with the rest of blue team. If you want I can-," the man was cut off.

"Why don't you let us explain while you go and get patched up, Brock said, causing the troop to turn and salute to the other team leaders as well. The soldier nodded and scampered off to the field hospital.

"Misty, Tracy, I have some bad news for you," Gary said to two of the new arrivals. Both Misty and Gary shared a glance with each other before turning back to Gary, curious expressions on their faces.

* * *

"There," a young blonde girl said as she finished wrapping up one of the injured soldiers. Her long blonde hair had been tied up into a bun, and she whipped the sweat off of her face. She wore a plain black sweater with a long black skirt. She wore a yellow apron over her clothes. She had emerald green eyes that glistened with kindness.

Ever since being ushered in the place, Yellow had decided to help out the overwhelmed Chancy with their work load by becoming a make-shift nurse. Her older brother, Lucas decided to help too.

Lucas wore a black and grey vest with a red scarf and a red had. He wore simple jeans with his outfit. His eyes were a calm baby blue, and his hair was a dark green. Lucas too, was exhausted, they had treated nearly a hundred patients already, and many more had been helped by the Chancy.

Turning to see his little sister, Lucas was surprised to see all the color fade from Yellow's face as her eyes went wide. Then he felt as if a murderous shadow had engulfed him. "Mom is right behind me isn't she?" he asked the blonde.

Before Yellow could reply, some else did. "You're damn right I am!" the voice roared. Lucas turned to face his mother, his face paled knowing just how much trouble they were in. "What were you thinking!" Misty roared. "Didn't you think how dangerous it would be!"

Both children shifted their gaze to the ground. "I can explain mom-" Yellow started.

"It's my fault mom," Lucas cut her off, earning a surprised glance from his little sister. "I talked Tiff into coming, if it wasn't because of me, she wouldn't have come." Misty ran her eyes over her children, seeing that they were completely unharmed she released the breath that she had been holding.

"Lucas, you're grounded for the rest of the month, no pokemon battles or training at all," Misty said as she narrowed her glare to her son.

"(Please don't be so hard on them, they were a great help!)" one of the Chancy came to the rescue. The other nodded in agreement. Both Tiffany and Lucas gave their mother the most powerful puppy-dog looks they could muster.

"Fine, you can train but you're still grounded!" Misty said as she left the ship to finish her report.

* * *

"Did anyone hear from Green Team yet?" Gary asked. The others looked at each other before turning to face Gary.

"I didn't hear anything from them, do you suppose it's possible that they got ambushed?" Brock asked, crossing his arms. Gary shook his head.

"No, I doubt it, and even if they were, they would have said something," Gary replied.

As if on cue, the sounds of the Resistance drop ships' engines could be heard in the distance. The six leaders turned to see fifteen large crafts descend just outside the city.

"Speak of the Houndoom," Riche said.

A few minutes later, both Max and Paul walked into the stadium and greeted the rest of their comrades. "What happened to the city?" Max asked

"Cipher happened. Now why didn't you check in?" Gary asked rather harshly.

"When we heard the radio transmission, we made best speed here, but decided to go quiet in case they may have hacked our radio frequency," Paul answered coldly. "In case you were ambushed, we could get as close as possible before we would get spotted."

Gary nodded in approval. "So, where is he? Is Alex alright?" Max asked. "Where's my nephew?"

"Alex is here, they didn't get him," Gary replied shifting his gaze towards the make shift field hospital.

"So the mission was a success?" Tracy asked, relief in his voice. Gary shook his head, earning questioning looks from the others.

"We rescued Alex in time, but I'm afraid my daughter's involvement caused him to go into reverse mode," Gary said.

"So it's true then, Alex is a shadow," Brock said sadly.

"How!" Max exclaimed. "How is this even possible? Only pokemon can become shadows? How did they manage to turn a human into one, and when!" he continued.

"I don't know Max," Gary answered, his eyes cast downward.

"Regardless of how, I want to know when it happened," Misty said. "When could they have contaminated him?"

"Contaminated?" Max spat at Misty, the venom in his voice apparent. "My nephew is not _contaminated _like some plague ridden-!" Max started to yell. Misty was taken aback.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Misty apologized.

"Max, you're absolutely right, although this is serious, we can't just treat him differently, it may induce another reverse mode," Brock said with a nod. "But at the same time, we don't know if it's going to have any side effects."

"Never the less, he is sick, and that isn't a good thing when it comes to war," Gary added.

Everyone's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" Tracy started.

"Until it's confirmed we cannot do anything, but deep down in my gut, I can't help but dread that we just started the war," Gary said.

"Well, in the meantime I'm going to see if I can make any repairs to your ship," Tracy suggested as he made his way to the downed drop ship.

"(Other than a few broken ribs, and a sprained ankle, he should be fine!)" Chancy said as it finished scanning the unconscious boy. Ash sighed in relief and May smiled calmly. The other Chancy was being helped by Yellow as they were taking care of their pokemon. Lucas was running around the room fetching all of the tools or items that the medics needed.

Chancy placed its hands just over Alex's chest, and a soft pulsing light emanated from them. Both Ash and May watched as Chancy preformed heal bell on their future son. "(There, as good as new!)" Chancy beamed as it wrapped the boy's right foot in a brace.

"Thank you Chancy," May said thankfully. Ash smiled gratefully. Lucas handed a pair of crutches to Ash.

"He'll need these," he said before going back to getting medicines for the pokemon.

Gardevoir, having been the first one restored back to full health took one look at the crutches. "_I don't think so,"_ she said as she used her healing abilities to finish healing her trainer. Seeing as how most of the work was done for her, Gardevoir finished in just a few seconds.

"_You know, this is only the second time he's slept in the past week, it's good to see that I didn't have to put him to sleep this time, perhaps things will go back to normal now," _Gardy sighed. The embrace pokemon ignored the nervous, pleading look from May, the girl was hoping for an explanation, but Gardevoir decided to wait till her trainer woke up.

It was a few hours later that Alex finally woke from his slumber. He took a glance around and found Ash and May snuggled up, sleeping on one side of his stretcher, and Emily on the other side. Gardevoir was awake keeping a firm watch over them. Further off, Yellow seemed to have passed out in a chair, using the metal wall as her pillow.

He felt Gardevoir slowly wrap her mind around his, in a more calming way than usual. Alex soon feared that she knew his secret, and tried to find a way to best approach the topic.

Suddenly Lucas burst through the entrance, a sense of urgency about him. "You guys! You've got to see this!" he shouted, causing everyone to jump.

"Oww, my head," Yellow mumbled as she rubbed the top of her head. Her startled awakening caused her to hit her head against the low ceiling. Both Ash and May grumbled about being woken up in such a rude manner. Blue simply rubbed her eyes open, before noticing that Alex was awake.

"Hey Blue," Ash started but started laughing when he turned to face the girl. Hearing Ash laugh, May turned as well and couldn't help but giggle.

Blue had Alex in a death grip hug, nuzzling him affectionately as he cast the others a pleading glance. While the two teens continued to share their amusement, Gardevoir released a sigh and used her psychic powers to separate the two from the one sided hug.

Blue cast the embrace pokemon a dirty look, to which Gardevoir shook off with a shrug. Alex immediately sprang to his feet ready to go see whatever it was that Lucas was so intent on showing everyone with his Gardevoir at his side. Blue quickly rose to follow and was immediately followed by both Ash and May. Pikachu, who had regrouped with his trainer after being healed sat on his usual spot located on Ash's shoulder. Yellow followed shortly after fixing her ruffled hair.

* * *

"…Leader," After this radio broadcast, severe fighting had been reported near the vicinity of the site of the Sinnoh League, set to take place in a few months," The news reporter said.

Gary and the others had gathered around the many televisions spread throughout the inside of the stadium, anxiously waiting for the news. He turned when the sounds of footsteps rang in his ears. He saw the children running to see what was going on. To his surprise, his godson was up and about. He smirked, Max noticed and followed his gaze, then had a smile of his own.

"As you can see," the news reporter continued. "The damage is extensive stretching all the way from the shore line to the stadium," she continued as the view showed footage of the battle's aftermath in the city. "We are unable to get any closer to the stadium from here as there still seems to be a large military presence here. However, many of the local citizens had given testimonies about what has transpired here."

"According to the locals, at about this time yesterday morning, a group of villainous thugs that go by the name of Cipher arrived and quickly seized the city before any formal resistance could be mounted. Then another group appeared, one individual at first, but soon after an army came and liberated the city with help from the locals. The locals had become hostages, forced to watch a one-on-one battle," The reporter continued. "Here with us now is Officer Jenny," the reporter added as she handed the microphone to the police officer.

"Thank you Diane," Jenny said. "According to our reports, Cipher is a criminal organization founded near the Orre Region. They first appeared about seven years ago, but where quickly put down by a renegade from a rival organization "Team Snagem" it was believed that this disbanded both organizations. However, about two years ago, Cipher came back with greater force, but was put down again by a boy from the local research institute. However, although the original head of Cipher is still behind bars, we are unsure who is running the group now, if anyone has any information, it would be greatly appreciated," Officer Jenny concluded as she handed the microphone back to the reporter.

"Thank you Officer Jenny," Diane, the news reporter said. "These crooks, Cipher, apparently disappeared shortly before dawn, so we were unable to see exactly which direction they went. We hope to have more information to you shortly," Diane finished. "Back to you Ted," she added. The view switched from the news reporter to the main news station.

Gary quickly turned the television off and released an audible sigh. "Well that's a relief," Brock said. The others nodded in agreement.

Alex stood, his face paled. Images of the destruction around the city kept replaying in his head, all of the bodies, Cipher and Resistance alike fresh in his mind."What have I done?" he quietly asked himself. His composure failing him as his grief took over. His arms began to shake as he tried to force tears back. "My selfish actions caused so much harm, what have I done?" he asked again, his voice just over a whisper this time.

The others all turned and looked at him sympathetically. Paul looked at him with a hard glance. "So what? What are you going to do about it? Cry?" Paul argued. Everyone looked back at him, disbelief in their eyes.

"Paul," Misty started.

"So some people gave their lives, it was to make sure you were safe," Paul continued. "If not because they care about you, then to keep you from falling into their hands. If Cipher got their hands on you, not only would the location of our headquarters be at risk, but also all of our comm. Frequencies, strategies, troop deployments, as well as whatever is in Orre that you're so persistent on protecting."

Alex looked up from the floor tiles to Paul's face. The purple haired trainer continued to glare at him. "Not to mention your… _condition,_" he added. Alex flinched and looked at him with fear in his eyes. The other teenagers all looked between the two completely confused.

Gardevoir finally put all the pieces of the puzzle together Her trainer being so different, so emotional, Mistress Bella's strange instructions, Alex's special training, it was all to make a stand against himself. The black acid like substance she saw in his mindscape, she now knew what it was. Her trainer was pushing her away, to protect her from his shadow. '_That's why he wouldn't let me combine our minds!' _she concluded to herself. She felt so sad for her trainer, to which she felt the emotion tenfold from his grief through their bond. She felt terrible, he was suffering for such a long time, and she didn't even notice, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"How long-?" Alex struggled to ask.

"Long enough for you to disappear and try to play mister hero," Paul reprimanded.

Alex suddenly let out a soft chuckle. "Thanks Paul, you just helped me realize something," he said. Paul raised an eyebrow as everyone else watched the transaction between them. "You made me realize, I played right into their trap, and if you guys hadn't come to get me, well…" his voice trailed off. He turned to face Gary. "Gary, I hereby resign from my position as Commander of the Resistance, and appoint you its leader until you deem my parents fit for the task," He finished.

Gary was taken aback, as were the others. Both Ash and May were completely shocked, not only were they going to have to run this army, but their son was running it the whole time.

* * *

**Chapter one of The Flames of Resistance, the second part in my Cipher series.**

**AN: the chapters won't be as long as they were in The Dark Reign of Cipher, but there will be more of them.**

**Anyway, R&R your feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Flames of Resistance**_

**Chapter 2**

As Gary and Tracy stood, overlooking the damaged drop ship, an exasperated look spread across both of their faces. "The engine is gone. Without the right tools, I can't save it," Tracy said sadly. "But we can't leave it here either," he added.

Gary nodded, "Is there any way we can carry it?" he asked. Tracy shook his head.

"Not unless you want to haul it out by tying it to the bottom of another transport. But-"Tracy was cut off.

"That would weigh the transport down too much, it wouldn't make it," Gary said. Tracy nodded. "What if we sent you a team of engineers as well as the tools you'll need?"

"Then yes, I could get this baby back up and working," Tracy said. Gary nodded, put a hand on Tracy's shoulder, and with a worried look, stared into Tracy's eyes. The researcher nodded at his commanding officer. "Don't worry about me, just get the kids home."

"I'll leave your unit here to help watch your back and repair damages to the city," Gary said before walking off. Dawn stood waiting for him.

"So?" she asked.

"The transport is dead, Tracy volunteered to stay behind and wait for an engineering squad to help him repair it. We should leave Red Team behind to watch and help rebuild the city, the damage here is not as bad as I expected it to be, but we can't just leave it like this," Gary said. Dawn nodded in approval.

"And the kids?" she asked.

"Priority one, we have to get them back home," Gary said. Again Dawn nodded in approval.

"Our younger selves are itching to fight," Dawn said cautiously. "Should we let them?"

"I think that decision would be best left to them," Gary said.

"But-" Dawn started.

"Ash and May need to learn how to become leaders again, they have to build the Resistance. So, I suggest we let them go," Gary spoke.

"But Gary," Dawn started before Gary interrupted her.

"Alex wants them to lead, so we, as temporary commanders of this army have to make sure their up for the task. We can't just shirk them of all the hardships and experiences they had experience in building the Resistance." Dawn stopped in her steps, staring down at the ground, lost in thought before quickly catching up to Gary.

"And Alex?" she asked. "What about him?"

"Until we know more about his shadow and how to cure it, we have to keep him safe, so I propose we keep him at HQ," Gary spoke. The two of them continued through the streets, watching as life returned to the once battle torn city as many of their troops began helping in reconstruction efforts.

"HQ?" Dawn asked, a little perplexed. "Wouldn't the research lab in Orre be better?"

"Do you think Cipher would just let him stay there?" Gary asked. "Their whole objective for this fight had been to capture him, it would be best to keep him in our most protected facility until such times as we can purify his shadow."

"And if we can't?" Dawn asked. "Humans have never had shadows before, it is impossible, we've even tested to make sure it couldn't happen."

"But it did …they managed to make it happen," Gary said with hesitation evident in his voice.

* * *

"C-can I be alone for a minute?" Alex asked suddenly as his parents as well as his friends had crowded around him to make sure he didn't disappear again. The desperation and fear in his voice shook a few of them.

"Sure, but don't be gone for too long," Max spoke with authority in his voice. It was awkward, to say the least, that his commanding officer had stepped down, and was now near the same level as himself but Max didn't let it show. "Gary called for a meeting in a couple of hours," he added.

Alex nodded in understanding before disappearing behind a few trees, his faithful Gardevoir never leaving his side. "And there he goes again," Blue mumbled exasperatedly as she still watched the direction he went in. Yellow put a hand on her shoulder, causing the brunette to jump before giving her a smile.

"Blue, don't worry, he's not going anywhere," Yellow said. Hearing her own words from just the night before caused memories of the fight to resurface. Blue shuddered silently. "What's wrong Blue?"

"Nothing, just that creep from last night," Blue said. "He treated us like a couple of kids, and when we battled, he didn't even give an order…" her thoughts trailed off.

"But you won," Yellow tried to cheer her up. "Alex is still her with us and that "creep" is gone, and you captured Deoxys!" she said with an encouraging smile.

"No, I didn't win, I was "saved,"" Blue replied. "Alex saved me again by pouring whatever energy he had left into Gardy's last attack, and then the two of them used it to power up Gallade's blades."

Max stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at the two talking kids, Alex had joined their group while Ash and May had left to go and help rebuild the city, effectively making Max babysit the kids, technically under orders from Gary to guard the kids, but still babysitting never the less. "That's what team work is based off of, balancing each others' strengths and weaknesses as well as combination attacks. What may have seemed like a "save" for you may have actually been the original plan, but based on what I've heard, I see it a little differently," Max said. The two kids turned to look at him. "Alex was depending on you to get Gallade in position just in time, if you hadn't then that Psycho-boost would have terribly damaged Gardevoir. I've seen the power of that attack and Alex wouldn't have used it unless he truly trusted and depended on you."

"Psycho-boost?" Yellow asked, completely confused.

"Psycho-boost is the most powerful psychic type attack there is, and basically impossible to teach. It requires the user to put forth all of their energy into one solid attack, during which time the user cannot move and is completely vulnerable to attack. One hit, and the concentration lost, causing the attack to damage the user instead. The last time Gardevoir used psycho-boost was in the Battle for Goldenrod when he used it to force Cipher to retreat."

Blue remembered the Battle for Goldenrod, Almost all of the Resistance fighters converged to take the city, the capitol of Jhoto. Furthermore, when they heard that all of the local Cipher forces where converging to take the city back, as well as calling forces from the Orange Islands, all available hands were called to defend the city. Herself, as well as Yellow and Lucas had to stay behind with the small amount of remaining forces on the island to stay safe.

"Last time, it was used to create a large gravitational field, crushing everything caught within it," Max added. "It left a bad taste in all of our mouths, but while I don't think Alex forgave himself for it, I am thankful he did it."

"That sounds like a really powerful attack," Yellow commented.

"If it's so powerful, why doesn't he use it more often?" Lucas asked. "I mean if we could use it effectively, then it would be a serious trump card against Cipher!" Lucas looked around for support but instead found Max's hard gaze.

"Something as powerful as Psycho-boost obviously has its own downsides doesn't it?" Yellow asked.

With a nod Max spoke. "After the attack was finished, Alex fell into a coma that lasted two months, Gardevoir for almost twice that," he said. "You want to turn it into a weapon?" he asked Lucas, who looked away in shame.

"I-I didn't know that, I'm sorry," Lucas gloomed.

"In any order, we warned him to never use psycho-boost unless it was absolutely necessary," Max spoke up. Max turned around and kept walking, but as he walked he could still feel the questioning looks from the three kids. "Psycho-boost, if used too many times, or without enough energy, will eat away at your aura. The two of them work as a team with each other, Alex providing more energy to Gardevoir allowing her to use tremendous power."

"Aura?" Blue asked.

"The "life source" of both people and pokemon, according to some," Max explained. "I remember back when I was a kid, when Ash, May, Brock, and myself were traveling around Kanto, we got mixed up with an ancient Lucario who taught us a little bit about aura."

* * *

Alex found a ledge, overlooking the vast valley that was the home of the Sinnoh League's Stadium and the town that surrounded it. Taking a seat on the ledge, letting his feet dangle over the ledge, Alex tossed his head back and let the cool wind calmly wash over his face.

Gardevoir silently came up behind him and sat down as well, using her psychic powers to make sure that a strong gust, or a sudden rock slide, or any other sort of unfortunate action didn't knock her master off of the ledge.

"_Are you alright?" _she asked him. At first Alex didn't reply, but a frown etched across his face.

"Just thinking," he said quietly. When Gardevoir raised a questioning eyebrow, Alex continued. "About what I'm going to do from here, how I'm going to improve my use of aura, how we can stop Cipher once and for all, how to get rid of this shadow…" his voice trailed off.

"_Actually, I need to talk to you about that,"_ Gardevoir said softly. When Alex turned to look at her, she spoke. _"Why didn't you tell me about it?"_ Her voice went from soft to harsh in an instant, as a parent would berate a child.

"I couldn't-"

"_Nonsense! I could have helped you contain it longer!"_

"If I left the connection open then you'd be-"

"_I would be fine, but you!"_

"Gardy-"Alex continued to be cut off.

"_I would have never let you use the aura sword if I had known; it could have made you lose concentration of your shadow."_

"Gardy…" Alex persisted, his voice becoming louder.

"_And then you poured so much energy into the psycho boost attack how could you have?"_

"Gardy!" Alex shouted in both his mind and with his voice. The embrace pokemon flinched before staying quiet, allowing the boy to speak.

"That psycho-boost was absolutely necessary in order to defeat Deoxys, but I kept all of my energy into keeping the shadow from coming out, I fought it ever since I woke up after the Canalave incident. How could I tell you? How could I tell you that I became a monster?"

"_You are not a monster!" _she interrupted him instantly, but stopped when he brought a hand up.

"I felt terrible that I had lost control, I played right into their hands, and "he" just used Emily to make me snap," Alex said. "By the time the battle was about to finish, I had devoted all of my stamina to the shadow, I had no strength to spare."

"_Then…!" _Gardevoir shot her gaze up from the grass where she had been looking to simply see her trainer smiling sadly. "_You used aura,"_ she realized. She should have been able to tell the difference between aura and his regular strength. '_How did I…' _she thought to herself.

"And then, not only did I put everyone else in danger when I became a shadow, but I couldn't break it even if I tried; I couldn't even save myself," Alex said sadly.

"_But?" _Gardy asked.

"Mom and Dad saved me," Alex said. "Somehow they came and broke my shadow for me. I don't know how they did, but they allowed me to put a lot of issues to rest." Alex turned his gaze up to the clear blue sky. "I was finally able to accept who I was, not some rabid Rattata in a nest of Eevee."

"I had a right to life, and that they loved me, but…" his voice trailed off. "I could do so much more! If they could see me right now, they'd probably roll over in their graves. They said they were proud of me, but how can they be? I've fallen so far that I've let my own friends and family get hurt and die to fix my stupid mistakes."

Gardevoir's glance turned cold. "_Don't speak of such nonsense! You've not fallen anywhere! You are the same now as you were back before they died," _she told him.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked suddenly, all remorse in his voice lost, refilled with determination. Alex stood and looked directly at Gardevoir. "All this time I've thought I was a burden to everyone, my parents, the Resistance, everyone. That's why I wanted to do everything solo, so that no one else would get hurt, even if it meant I wouldn't be coming back…" Alex said as he turned to look back at the stadium. "I thought I was the one holding all of the cards, that by coming alone, I could sneak into the city and fight him one-on-one."

"How wrong I was; I was prepared to die, and I would have done so gladly so long as I took him down with me," Alex continued, his gaze once again falling to the ground. Gardevoir was about to yell at him some more but he interrupted. "I was prepared to sacrifice myself, but then my parents made me realize something. They made me realize that I had nothing to fight for, other than my own worth. They gave me worth, even when I never knew it, but now?"

"What do you fight for?" Alex suddenly asked Gardevoir. "That is what I ask myself now. I my parents fought for me, died for me, I have to make their sacrifice count! I can't just throw away my life, otherwise their loss would have been in vain. So here now, I swear on my life that I _will _stop Cipher, I will cure this shadow of mine, and I will make that "Grand Master" pay for all of the suffering that he's caused! I will protect those who are dear to me, I will not let them sacrifice themselves for me!" Alex said with determination as he looked towards Gardevoir. His fist clenched and his face showed strong determination. Gardevoir couldn't help but smile.

Gardevoir was startled when the boy pulled a small knife from his pocket, and with it cut his hand. Red hot blood flowed slowly in between his fingers as he clenched his fist. "I vow," Alex started. "I will end this war, and I will protect everyone! Whether from me, or Cipher, or any other force that may wish this world harm, I vow on my life, with this blood as proof that I will not fail!" He unclenched his fist, allowing the blood to fall to the ground with the wind. '_I will not fail! I cannot fail!_ He told himself as he watched the blood fall.

Gardevoir, feeling that her trainer's actions were both a little bold and rather foolish instantly began healing his self-inflicted wound the moment he unclenched his fist. "_Are you sure? That's a big promise to keep," _she teased.

"More sure than anything," Alex replied with a small smile. "Come on, Emily will probably start looking for us soon if we don't go back," he added with an exasperated sigh. The moment he turned to face Gardevoir however, his mind suddenly went blank and his vision dark… then a flash

Symbols flashed across his vision like he had never seen before. The scrolling symbols looked like a language he had never seen or heard of before, yet at the same time looked vaguely familiar for some reason. Images of a massive battle across a massive plain at a mountain side filled his vision, people and pokemon, fighting together and against each other. It was something he had never seen before.

The next thing he knew, he felt the sensation of falling, as well as the wind rushing past his body.

* * *

**So ends Chapter 2, Don't worry folks, things are just getting warmed up…**

**Please tell me what your thoughts are!**

**R&R Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know we're not supposed to have these sorts of things as chapters, but this is ridiculous, so I don't even care. This affects everyone on the site and needs to be stopped.**

**Many people, including myself, have posted stories on this site over the years, but many of those stories, are now being removed or are endangered of being removed.**

**While I do understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of sexually explicit and illegal content, i do not understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of content with violence in it, owing to the fact that over third of the fan fiction on this site are, in fact, of anime, manga, game, and book series that have a lot of violence in them. Naruto, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Final Fantasy (any of them), Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Digimon, Twilight, and Fairy Tails fan fiction would all have to be completely removed, just to name a few.**

**Many of the stories that are being removed have absolutely no sexual content in them, but do to the fact that their series are violent to begin with, they do have some violence in them, and are therefore being removed on those grounds. But that's ridiculous! The series themselves are that violent to begin with, and it would be very impractical to expect people to refrain from writing any form of combat into combat based stories (twilight not included, but it does have violence in it in the form of vampires trying to kill people, and werewolf trying to kill vampires)**

**Even Harry Potter and Twilight have a lot of violence in them to begin with! Or do the mods not thing that ripping a still wiggling/flailing/twitching arm off of a vampire is considered violent? Do they think that a snake trying eat people, plunging it's fangs through Harry's shoulder, and nut job ministries trying to execute 'half bloods' and 'mud bloods' are just new signs of friendship or something?**

**If these stories are removed, then you will end up removing more then a third (possibly over a half) of the stories on this site just from those ones alone, and that is not including the ones of other series.**

**(The following were taken from Aragon Potter's petition post)**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a****registration****then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**People who seem to agree with me that removing these stories is a bad idea:**

**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Alicia H. Heart, Lord of the Roses, azure blue espeon, IHaveNoIdea8, Knownobody**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.**


End file.
